hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Hunter x Hunter are written and drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi and are published by Shueisha in the Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The first chapter was published in March 1998 in the 14th Shōnen Jump issue of that year, continuing (with intermittent hiatuses) for 280 chapters. One being in May 2008, which lasted until October 6, 2008, with the 281st chapter appearing in the 45th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump of 2008. Another started two months later on December 10, 2008 and continued until January 4, 2009, being in the 05-06 double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. The most recent started on June 7, 2010 and ended with its re-serialization in August 2011. An anime adaptation of the series was produced by Nippon Animation and was aired on Fuji Television for 62 episodes from October 16, 1999 to March 31, 2001. The TV series is based only on the first 11 volumes of the manga, as frequent delays in the publication of the manga and an unwillingness to produce low quality "filler" episodes resulted in a lack of content. Three DVD OVA series were produced by Nippon Animation, adapting subsequent chapters of the manga, up to the 185th chapter. The current manga chapters have been composed into twenty-nine tankōbon in Japan by Shueisha. The first tankōbon was released on June 4, 1998, and the twenty-ninth on August 4, 2011. In North America, Hunter x Hunter is licensed for publication by Viz Media as a part of their Shonen Jump Advanced line of graphics novels, aimed at older teenagers (age 16+). The first volume of the English adaptation was published on April 5, 2005. Currently, the first twenty-seven volumes have been released. Volume List Volume 12 *104. "September 4th: Part 3" (9月4日(3) "Kugatsu Yokka (3)") *105. "September 4th: Part 4" (9月4日(4) "Kugatsu Yokka (4)") *106. "September 4th: Part 5" (9月4日(5) "Kugatsu Yokka (5)") *107. "September 4th: Part 6" (9月4日(6) "Kugatsu Yokka (6)") *108. "September 4th: Part 7" (9月4日(7) "Kugatsu Yokka (7)") *109. "September 4th: Part 8" (9月4日(8) "Kugatsu Yokka (8)") *110. "September 4th: Part 9" (9月4日(9) "Kugatsu Yokka (9)") *111. "September 4th: Part 10" (9月4日(10) "Kugatsu Yokka (10)") *112. "September 4th: Part 11" (9月4日(11) "Kugatsu Yokka (11)") *113. "September 4th: Part 12" (9月4日(12) "Kugatsu Yokka (12)") *114. "September 4th: Part 13" (9月4日(13) "Kugatsu Yokka (13)") *115. "September 4th: Part 14" (9月4日(14) "Kugatsu Yokka (14)") Volume 13 *116. "September 4th: Part 15" (9月4日(15) "Kugatsu Yokka (15)") *117. "September 4th: Part 16" (9月4日(16) "Kugatsu Yokka (16)") *118. "September 4th: Part 17" (9月4日(17) "Kugatsu Yokka (17)") *119. "September 4th: Part 18" (9月4日(18) "Kugatsu Yokka (18)") *120. "September 6th: Part 1" (9月6日(1) "Kugatsu Muika (1)") *121. "September 6th: Part 2" (9月6日(2) "Kugatsu Muika (2)") *122. "September 6th: Part 3" (9月6日(3) "Kugatsu Muika (3)") *123. "September 6th: Part 4" (9月6日(4) "Kugatsu Muika (4)") *124. "September 7th: Part 1 to September 10th: Part 1" (9月7日(1)-9月10日(1) "Kugatsu Nanoka (1)-Kugatsu Tōka (1)") *125. "September 10th: Part 2" (9月10日(2) "Kugatsu Tōka (2)") *126. "September 10th: Part 3" (9月10日(3) "Kugatsu Tōka (3)") *127. "September 10th: Part 4" (9月10日(4) "Kugatsu Tōka (4)") Volume 14 *128. "September 10th: Part 5" (9月10日(5) "Kugatsu Tōka (5)") *129. "Antokiba, Town of Prizes" (都市 アントキバ "Kenshō Toshi Antokiba") *130. "The Reason for the Recruitment" (勧誘の理由 "Kanyū no Wake") *131. "The Answer" (回答 "Kaitō") *132. "The Forty Spells" (40種のスペル(呪文) "Yonjū Shu no Superu (Jumon)") *133. "How to Defend Yourself Without Spells" *134. "The Island's Secret" (ゲーム(島)の秘密 "Gēmu (Shima) no Himitsu") *135. "To Masadora! Part 1" (いざマサドラへ!(1) "Iza Masadora e! (1)") *136. "To Masadora! Part 2" (いざマサドラへ!(2) "Iza Masadora e! (2)") *137. "To Masadora! Part 3" (いざマサドラへ!(3) "Iza Masadora e! (3)") *138. "To Masadora...?" (いざマサドラへ...? "Iza Masadora e...?") *139. "Are They Really Going to Masadora?" (ホントにマサドラ行くのか? "Honto ni Masadora Iku no ka?") Volume 15 *140. "They Got to Masadora, But..." (マサドラには行ったけど, "Masadora niwa Itta kedo") *141. "They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now" (もうマサドラ行ったから次から別の感じのタイトルでいいや, "Mō Masadora Itta kara Tsugi kara Betsu no Kanji no Taitoru de iiya") *142. "The Bomber" ((ボマー)「爆弾魔」, "(Bomā) Bakudan Ma") *143. "Countdown" ((カウントダウン)「命の音」, "(Kauntodaun) 'Inochi no Oto'") *144. "Release" ((リリース)「解放」, "(Rirīsu) 'Kaihō'") *145. "Janken" *146. "Abengane: Part 1" (アベンガネ(1), "Abengane (1)") *147. "Abengane: Part 2" (アベンガネ(2), "Abengane (2)") *148. "The Exam Begins" (試験開始, "Shiken Kaishi") *149. "Encounter" (遭遇, "Sōgū") *150. "Embarkment" (始動, "Shidō") *151. "Progress" (躍進, "Yakushin") Volume 16 *152. "Contact" (接触, "Sesshoku") *153. "Success" (成功, "Seikō") *154. "Common Cause" (共同戦線, "Kyōdōsensen") *155. "The Captain and His 14 Devils" (船長と14人の悪魔, "Senchō to Jūyon Nin no Akuma") *156. "Face-Off: Part 1" (対決(1), "Taiketsu (1)") *157. "Face-Off: Part 2" (対決(2), "Taiketsu (2)") *158. "Two of a Kind +1" (似た者同士2+1, "Nitamono Dōshi") *159. "Aiai, the City of Love" (恋愛都市アイアイ, "Renai Toshi Aiai") *160. "Face-Off: Part 3" (対決(3), "Taiketsu (3)") *161. "Face-Off: Part 4" (対決(4), "Taiketsu (4)") *162. "Face-Off: Part 5" (対決(5), "Taiketsu (5)") *163. "Face-Off: Part 6" (対決(6), "Taiketsu (6)") Volume 17 *164. "Face-Off: Part 7" (対決(7), "Taiketsu (7)") *165. "Face-Off: Part 8" (対決(8), "Taiketsu (8)") *166. "Face-Off: Part 9" (対決(9), "Taiketsu (9)") *167. "Face-Off: Part 10" (対決(10), "Taiketsu (10)") *168. "Face-Off: Part 11" (対決(11), "Taiketsu (11)") *169. "Declaration of War" (宣戦布告, "Sensenfukoku") *170. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 1" (三つ巴の攻防(1), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (1)") *171. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 2" (三つ巴の攻防(2), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (2)") *172. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 3" (三つ巴の攻防(3), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (3)") *173. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 4" (三つ巴の攻防(4), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (4)") *174. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 5" (三つ巴の攻防(5), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (5)") *175. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 6" (三つ巴の攻防(6), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (6)") Volume 18 *176. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 7" (三つ巴の攻防(7), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (7)") *177. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 8" (三つ巴の攻防(8), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (8)") *178. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 9" (三つ巴の攻防(9), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (9)") *179. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 10" (三つ巴の攻防(10), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (10)") *180. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 11" (三つ巴の攻防(11), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (11)") *181. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 12" (三つ巴の攻防(12), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (12)") *182. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 13" (三つ巴の攻防(13), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (13)") *183. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 14" (三つ巴の攻防(14), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (14)") *184. "The Choice of Three Cards" (3枚の選択, "San Mai no Sentaku") *185. "Chance Encounter" (邂逅, "Kaikō") *186. "The Queen" (女王, "Joō") *187. "The Best Fodder" (最高の餌, "Saikō no Esa") Volume 19 *188. "NGL" (NGL, "En Jī Eru") *189. "Infiltration" (潜入, "Sennyū") *190. "The Hunt" ((ハント)狩り, "(Hanto) Kari") *191. "Pros" (プロ, "Puro") *192. "Human Dog" (人間犬, "Ningen Inu") *193. "Scissors" (チョキ, "Choki") *194. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 1" (VSハギャ隊(1), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (1)") *195. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 2" (VSハギャ隊(2), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (2)") *196. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 3" (VSハギャ隊(3), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (3)") *197. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 4" (VSハギャ隊(4), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (4)") *198. "Sudden Attack" (急襲, "Kyūshū") *199. "Light and Shadow" (光と影, "Hikari to Kage") Volume 20 *200. "Stipulation" (条件, "Jōken") *201. "Reunion" (再会, "Saikai") *202. "Duel" (決闘, "Kettō") *203. "Gyro" (ジャイロ, "Jairo") *204. "Gyro's Story" (ジャイロは, "Jairo wa") *205. "Time Remaining" (残り時間, "Nokori Jikan") *206. "A Real Fight" (勝負, "Shōbu") *207. "Weakness: Part 1" (弱点(1), "Jakuten (1)") *208. "Weakness: Part 2" (弱点(2), "Jakuten (2)") *209. "?" (?) *210. "Weakness: Part 3" (弱点(3), "Jakuten (3)") *211. "Loan Shark" (トイチ, "Toichi", lit. 10% Interest Every 10 Days) Volume 21 *212. "Water Breaking" (破水, "Hasui") *213. "Birth" (誕生, "Tanjō") *214. "Results" (決着, "Ketchaku") *215. "Last Words" (遺言, "Yuigon") *216. "Republic of East Gorteau" (東ゴルトー共和国, "Higashi Gorutō Kyowakoku") *217. "Meat Orchard" (肉樹園, "Niku Ju En") *218. "Confession" (告白, "Kokuhaku") *219. "Awakening" (覚醒, "Kakusei") *220. "Reunion: Part 1" (再会(1), "Saikai (1) *221. "Reunion: Part 2" (再会(2), "Saikai (2)") *222. "Reunion: Part 3" (再会(3), "Saikai (3)") *223. "10: Part 1" (10-(1)) Volume 22 *224. "10: Part 2" (10-(2)) *225. "10: Part 3" (10-(3)) *226. "10: Part 4" (10-(4)) *227. "10: Part 5" (10-(5)) *228. "10: Part 6" (10-(6)) *229. "10: Part 7" (10-(7)) *230. "9: Part 1" (9-(1)) *231. "9: Part 2" (9-(2)) *232. "9: Part 3" (9-(3)) *233. "9: Part 4" (9-(4)) *234. "9: Part 5" (9-(5)) *235. "8: Part 1" (8-(1)) Volume 23 *236. "8: Part 2" (8-(2)) *237. "8: Part 3" (8-(3)) *238. "8: Part 4" (8-(4)) *239. "8: Part 5" (8-(5)) *240. "8: Part 6" (8-(6)) *241. "8: Part 7" (8-(7)) *242. "7: Part 1" (7-(1)) *243. "7: Part 2" (7-(2)) *244. "6: Part 1" (7-(1)) *245. "6: Part 2" (6-(2)) *246. "6: Part 3" (6-(3)) *247. "6: Part 4" (6-(4)) Volume 24 *248. "6: Part 5" (6-(5)) *249. "6: Part 6" (6-(6)) *250. "6: Part 7" (6-(7)) *251. "6: Part 8" (6-(8)) *252. "6: Part 9" (6-(9)) *253. "6: Part 10" (6-(10)) *254. "6: Part 11" (6-(11)) *255. "5: Part 1 to 2: Part 1" (5-(1)〜2-(1)) *256. "2: Part 2" (2-(2)) *257. "1: Part 1" (1-(1)) *258. "1: Part 2" (1-(2)) *259. "1: Part 3" (1-(3)) *260. "1: Part 4" (1-(4)) Volume 25 *261. "Charge: Part 1" (突入(1), "Totsunyū (1)") *262. "Charge: Part 2" (突入(2), "Totsunyū (2)") *263. "Charge: Part 3" (突入(3), "Totsunyū (3)") *264. "Charge: Part 4" (突入(4), "Totsunyū (4)") *265. "Charge: Part 5" (突入(5), "Totsunyū (5)") *266. "In the Unlikely Event Of..." (「万が一」, "Man ga Ichi") *267. "Activation" (発動, "Hatsudō") *268. "The King" (王., "Ō.") *269. "Adversity Is a Good Thing" (逆境マル(Ο), "Gyakkyō Maru") *270. "Indebted To" (貸し, "Kashi") Volume 26 *271. "Separation" (分断, "Bundan") *272. "Error" (誤算, "Gosan") *273. "We Meet Again" (再会, "Saikai") *274. "Solution" (解答, "Kaidō") *275. "Promise" (約束, "Yakusoku") *276. "Missileman" (卵男, "Misairuman") *277. "Insult" (侮辱, "Buj) *278. "Destruction" (破壊, "Hakai") *279. "Escape" (脱出, "Dasshutsu") *280. "Direct Hit" (直撃, "Chokugeki") Volume 27 *281. "Godspeed" (神速, "Kanmuru") *282. "Sealed Area" (密室, "Misshitsu") *283. "Determination" (決心, "Kesshin") *284. "Fifteen Minutes" (15分, "Jugofun") *285. "Doubles" (分身, "Bunshin") *286. "Core" (本体, "Hontai") *287. "Present State" (現状, "Genjō") *288. "Accolade" (賞賛, "Shōsan") *289. "Terms" (条件, "Jōken") *290. "Name" (名前, "Namae") Volume 28 *291. "Soliloquy" (自問, "Jimon") *292. "Calculation" (思惑, "Omowaku") *293. "Metamorphosis" (変貌, "Henbō") *294. "Breakdown" (決壊, "Kekkai") *295. "Determination" (決意, "Ketsui") *296. "Memories" (記憶, "Kioku") *297. "End" (最後, "Saigo") *298. "Rose (薔薇, "Bara") *299. "Resurrection" (再生, "Saisei") *300. "Insurance" (保険, "Hoken") Volume 29 Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *311. Time Limit (期限, Kigen) *312. Resolution (覚悟, Kakugo) *313. A Single Word (一言, Hitokoto) *314. Persuasion (説得, Settoku) *315. Homecoming (帰郷, Kikyō) *316. True Name (本名, Honmyō) *317. The Answer (返答, Hentō) *318. Testament (遺言, Yuigon) *319. Lot Drawing (抽選, Chūsen) *320. Voting (投票, Tōhyō) *321. Monster (怪者, Kemono) *322. Siblings (兄妹, Kyōdai) *323. Request (依頼, Irai) *324. Stewards (執事, Shitsuji) *325. Participation (参戦, Sansen) *326. The Opening of Battle (開戦, Kaisen) *327. Riddle (謎々, Nazonazo) *328. Arrangements (手配, Tehai) *329. Spy (密偵, Mittei) *330. Confession (告白, Kokuhaku) *331. X Day (X日, Ekkusu Dē) *332. Applause (喝采, Kassai) *333. Rumbles (鳴動, Meidō) *334. Complete Defeat (完敗, Kanpai) *335. Decision (決定, Kettei) *336. Cancel (解除, Kaijyo) *337. Repentance (懺悔, Zange) *338. Up In The Trees (樹上, Jyujyou) Category:Content Category:Chapters Category:Content Category:Chapters Category:Content Category:Chapters